NaZr2(PO4)3 have a crystal structure with three-dimensional network of PO4 tetrahedra and ZrO6 octahedra linked by shared oxygens. A compound having such a structure is commonly refered as an NZP compound. The sodium ions are located at the interstitial sites created by the framework, but are replaced with other ions depending on the NZP analog. The NZP structure is exceptionally flexible towards ionic substitution at various lattice sites.
It is well known that ceramic materials with NZP structure have low thermal coefficient of expansion. Materials with NZP structure are used as a refractory materials, plasma powders etc. in a variety of applications.